


A Sinful Boy Needs His Daddy

by SideEyedKinks (PervyPenguin)



Series: Needs His Daddy [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, blowjob, handjob, peter was a naughty boy, unrealistic recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervyPenguin/pseuds/SideEyedKinks
Summary: Peter tried so hard to be good. Tony had to go on a week long trip for SI and had asked for one measly little thing of Peter.Don’t come while I’m away.Simple, right?No. Not simple.





	A Sinful Boy Needs His Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr prompt:
> 
> I have a prompt!! How about over stimulation? Peter gets in so much trouble with Tony after he finds him pleasuring himself without permission. So Tony gives him exactly what he wants, over and over and over again until Peter is begging Tony to stop.

Peter tried so hard to be good. Tony had to go on a week long trip for SI and had asked for one measly little thing of Peter. _Don’t come while I’m away._ Simple, right?

No. Not simple.

Peter was still a teenager, full of raging hormones and need. And since his relationship with Tony started, he’d never gone more than a day or two without an orgasm. With Tony, thinking of Tony, jerking off on video for Tony. The whole time had been filled with pleasure. So a week was harder than he’d thought it would be.

On day 5, Peter could tell it was over. He woke up hard, was hard all through school (talk about embarrassing), and couldn’t even kill some of the excess energy in his body by going out as Spider-man (even Mr. Stark’s proprietary super fabric would leave little to the imagination). He fought against his need, but in the end, he lost.

He probably should have known better than to… transgress at the Tower. But Tony was away, and Peter missed him terribly, and well… At least Tony’s bed _smelled_ like him. He was so amped up that any other time, he’d have been embarrassed by how quick he came. As it was, he was too high on the pleasure of it.

Over the last two days without Tony, need built back up again, but he kept his hands to himself. He was still frantic for Tony, but it didn’t drive him mad anymore. He had almost forgotten about his broken promise by the time he was in Tony’s lap, kissing and humping like the horny boy he was.

“Hmm, miss me, baby boy?” Tony murmured.

“So much, Daddy. This week drove me crazy.”

“Keeping your hands to yourself took some effort, did it?” He asked lightly. Too lightly. Peter missed what the tone implied and just nodded into another kiss. “You must be just about ready to burst.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now, that’s just naughty of you, Petey pie.” Tony leaned in to nip at Peter’s ear and whispered. “FRIDAY told me.”

Peter froze. 

“Mmhmm.” Tony held Peter firmly and ground their hips together. “I know all about you jerking off in my bedroom. Writhing around in my sheets, moaning so pretty, all while breaking the _one_ rule I set for this week. And now you lie about it. I’m disappointed.”

Shame welled up in Peter, sitting like a stone in his belly. “I-I’m sorry. I just needed it so much, missed you so much…”

“We talked every day, baby boy. I just wish you had _told_ me what was going on. We could’ve had some fun on the phone or something.” Tony sighed. “But you didn’t. And then you lie? You’re definitely in for some punishment tonight.”

Peter swallowed any more apologies. He knew it would do him no good, not when Tony’s mind was made up. “I understand, Daddy.”

“That’s my good boy.” He pressed a kiss to Peter’s cheek. “Go to the bedroom, sweetheart. I want you naked and ready when I come in.”

Peter just nodded and went. In the bedroom, he quickly stripped and put his clothes in the hamper. He sat on his knees on the mattress, head down, and waited. 

Tony didn’t take long. He slipped into the room on silent feet. Peter looked a vision, sitting nude in the soft lighting. He stood there for a long moment, just taking in the delicious sight. “See, you can be good when you want to be.”

Peter tensed slightly, but said nothing. Tony leisurely stripped. Peter could tell he was doing it on purpose, to ramp up the tension in the room. He loved to play that kind of game. Tony crawled onto the bed clad in only his boxers. He ran a hand through Peter’s curls and kissed him deeply, just long enough to leave them both panting.

“I think 20 spanks should be good. You know the rules, right, sweetheart?” Tony asked gently.

“Traffic signals, green for good, yellow for slow, red for stop,” Peter recited.

“Good boy.” He settled sideways on the bed, legs off the side. “Over my knees, baby.”

Peter arranged himself. He wasn’t punished often, but it was enough to know the proper posture. His already half hard cock ended up pinned against Tony’s thigh.

Tony ran a warm, callused hand over Peter’s pert ass. “You can make as much noise as you need. You ready?”

Peter nodded and tensed, trying to prepare for the blows to come. He let out a whimper with the first slap. 

“That’s it, Peter. You cry as much as you want.”

He was fully hard before 5 spanks. A wail tore out of Peter’s throat around the 8th smack. Tears started to fall on the 14th. By the time he’d had all twenty, his ass was cherry red and he was chanting. “I’m sorry, Daddy. Sorry, sorry, sorry.”

Tony pulled his boy up to cuddle him close. “Shh, baby. You took it so well, such a good boy for me.” He took Peter’s cock in hand and started jerking him off. “Looks like someone enjoyed their spanking, hmm? Look how wet you are, how much you’re leaking already. Go ahead and cum for Daddy, baby boy.”

Peter toppled over into orgasm. His body shook as he pulsed out cum into Tony’s hand. Tony held him as he shuddered, then gently laid him out on the bed. He chuckled and ina dark voice said, “We’re not done yet.”

A thrill of anticipation lit up Peter’s spine. 

Tony leaned down to toy with Peter’s perky nipples. He pinched and tased until Peter was writhing under him. “You were so desperate to come without permission this week… I wonder if you’ll be so eager when I’m done with you.”

He laid down a trail of biting kisses down Peter’s chest and belly, pausing ever so slightly before taking the boy’s rapidly hardening cock in his mouth. He hummed a little, relishing the bitter-salty taste of cum left from his recent orgasm. He sucked hard. Peter’s thighs quivered. Tony teased under the head with his tongue until Peter was all but begging for release.

“That’s it, sweetheart, come again,” Tony ordered before he slipped back onto Peter’s cock and swallowed deep. Peter bucked his hips and cried out as he shot down Tony’s throat.

Peter lay weak and trembling. He whined when he felt Tony lift his legs over his shoulders. “Daddy, no!”

“Baby, yes. You’re going to cum until I say so.” Tony licked his broad, flat tongue over Peter’s asshole. He heard Peter let out a whimper and dove in with enthusiasm. He speared his tongue deep into Peter. It took longer for him to get fully hard this time, nearly ten minutes of Tony teasing and tasting. Tony slipped his hand back to Peter’s cock and pulled him off to the sound of his groans. “Go ahead, baby boy. Come again for Daddy.”

When Peter went rigid and moaned harshly. He didn’t have much cum left to spurt out, only a few drops dribbling onto his stomach. He was nearly delirious. “‘m sorry Daddy. I’ll be good, lemme rest.”

Tony slid up and pressed soft loving kisses to his throat. “One more. I think you can give me one more tonight.”

He fumbled to tear off his boxers and slick up his dick. Peter let out a low sob as he thrust in deep. As gently as he could, he wrapped his hand on Peter’s cock and stroked him until he was hard once again. He kept his thrusts slow but forceful. 

“Come for me, baby boy. Daddy’s missed you all week. I wanna feel you come on my cock.” Tony murmured encouragement as Peter fussed.

“Can’t, I can’t. Daddy, please!”

“Yes, you can. I can feel you pulling me in, gripping me tight. I know what that means, baby. You just gotta let go.”

Peter howled and convulsed when he did come. He came dry, having nothing left to give. Overwhelming pleasure, bordering on pain, roared through him. He barely felt it as Tony came deep inside him with a growl. When he finally came back to reality, he was wrapped in his Daddy’s arms, face on his chest.

“You okay, baby boy? I pushed you pretty hard.” Tony’s voice was full of concern.

Peter yawned. “Had m’ words. Coulda stopped ya.”

“Very true.” He kissed Peter’s hair. “Punishment’s over, love.”

“Good. Gonna sleep for a week.”

Tony snorted. “You do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr!](https://sideeyedkinks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments are loved!


End file.
